


Don't Deny the Animal (Outtake)

by Poppy Pelican (Sierra_Sitruc)



Series: Poppy's Trash A/B/O Series [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Car Sex, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, I'm Sorry, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, the outtake that shouldn't have been written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra_Sitruc/pseuds/Poppy%20Pelican
Summary: An alternate ending/outtake fromDon't Deny the Animalwhere basically these two have a lot less control of their animal...urges. And Havoc gets an earful.
Relationships: Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Poppy's Trash A/B/O Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087337
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61





	Don't Deny the Animal (Outtake)

**Author's Note:**

> ~~It was the night before Christmas and someone was drunk. Her name was Poppy and she liked to write smut...~~
> 
> In an early outline of _Don’t Deny the Animal_ , I went for a little more…urgency…but I didn’t think I’d achieved the emotions that I wanted, so I decided to make sure we saw some of that love and affection before the smut happened. Uhhh…This is mostly them being too horny to function with very few redeeming qualities. I apologize. 
> 
> THANK YOU to dragonifyoudare for being a beta to this nonsense. You are the best!
> 
> It starts off toward the end of my other fic, but this time they don’t have the patience to get home.
> 
> And I added mating glands because of Theo’s influence.
> 
> Again, I am sorry for this trash my hands created. My fingers are cursed.

“Maybe just—keep him away from here,” Riza said, cowering under Mustang’s desk. “Go take him drinking. Anything. Please, Havoc. I don’t want to hurt him.”

Havoc squatted down again, face scrunching in sympathy. “Hurt him?”

“I don’t want to force him to help me.”

“Force him? Hawkeye, you can’t force an alpha. That’s part of the deal of being an alpha.”

Her eyes welled up. “I don’t think that’s true.” She thought of young Mustang running up the stairs after dropping off his  _ girlfriend _ , anxious to help Riza through her first heat because of nothing more than pheromones.

“Mustang is much better at words than me. He’ll explain—”

“Havoc! Just go and distract him. Call Rebecca and tell her to come get me. She might know what to do.”

He sighed. “There’s no reasoning with an omega in heat. I’ll be back,” he said.

“Thank you,” she said, but he didn’t reply before the door clicked shut.

She felt a little bad involving Havoc in this, but it was too late. Her body was rioting against her. Already she was worried about the scent of her heat permeating through the room. Mustang would know she’d been in there. Her uniform was soaked with sweat and slick, and she felt so  _ empty _ . She needed her alpha to take care of her. And no matter how hard she tried, that need was stronger than her desire to leave.

Her hindbrain wanted to nest, but there was nothing around to make it comfortable, so she ended up curled under his desk. She wanted to go home and nestle into her bed where she at least had Mustang’s glove and jacket still.

None of it would compare to his office—or the man himself.

And then she heard his voice.

“Watch the door. Don’t let anyone inside,” Mustang said. Riza shuddered in fear, even as her omega brain keened in ecstasy and slick rushed out of her. She didn’t dare come out, but she heard the door open and slam shut.

Riza stamped down her instincts with everything she had.

“Sir, I told Havoc to keep you away from here,” she said sternly. It took all her strength not to call him  _ alpha _ . His scent drifted to her and another embarrassing gush slipped out of her. She took several big gulps of air, the scent flooding her system. It was so, so good. Even better than he usually smelled. She wanted to be coated in that rich, heady scent.

“To be fair, he said as much, but he also said you were…” She could only hear him inhale. He fell to his knees in front of her, breathing in deeply. The delicious scent was stronger with proximity.

“Alpha,” she whispered.

“Do you—do you want me to ask?” His voice deepened and his scent spiked, although with his blocker on, she couldn’t read anything from it.

Riza couldn’t look at him, huddled under his desk and so aroused she might burst. “I don’t want you to feel obligated. I can do this on my own.”

“But you don’t have to.” He inched closer. “If there’s—what about that asshole alpha Breda set you up with?”

“I don’t want him.”

“Who  _ do _ you want?” 

She finally looked up at him. His irises were pitch black, and he was crouched like he wanted to lunge at her.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“I…I need to hear it,  _ omega _ .”

She sighed. “It doesn’t matter. I just—I don’t want to trick you into doing something you don’t really want to do.”

He growled. “Don’t tell me what I want. I didn’t want to force  _ you _ —”

“I’m too stubborn to be forced. And I  _ can _ say no, alpha.”

He stared, anger evaporating. “I love it when you call me that.”

“ _ Alpha _ .”

“You want me to ask you?”

She licked her lips, warring with herself one last time.

“Yes. If you—if you really want to.”

“Omega, do you want me to see you through this heat? However long it lasts?” His gruff voice promised everything she’d ever wanted.

Riza’s whole body vibrated as both halves of her were at last in full agreement.

“Yes, alpha, please.”

She had barely finished her words when Mustang lunged under the desk with her, pulling her mouth to his with a passionate savagery that consumed her. His tongue rolled past her lips, promising to fuck her as good with his cock as he did his tongue.  _ Finally. _

“Hurry, alpha,” she moaned, unbuttoning her pants.

“Now, omega?” he asked. He smiled against her cheek. “In the office?”

“Please.” She sealed their mouths together.

She couldn’t wait. It would take so long to get to her apartment—even the closest hotel wouldn’t be worth it because she wouldn’t be able to survive the wait to check in. She needed his knot now, or she was going to crumble. She’d had too many breakthrough heats close together. Her body couldn’t take it anymore without an alpha. Without  _ her _ alpha.

Her body clenched painfully in need at the thought.

He broke their kiss again and said, “Okay. Soon, darling, hold on. We need to make sure you’re ready.” Then his hand knocked hers aside and wriggled into the wet slick between her legs. He growled, feral and aroused at what he found. Two fingers curled through her folds, up inside her where she throbbed for his touch.

“I’m more than ready, alpha,” she gasped, trying to wriggle out of her pants. She needed his knot. The spiral of urgency grew fiercer. She needed her alpha to take her over and over until she was absolutely claimed by him.

“You  _ are _ ready. Such a good girl. My perfect omega.”

“Hurry, please.” He was hard against her, grinding into her shamelessly, even as his fingers worked in and out of her, rubbing against her clit.

“I want my come leaking out of you for days,” he mumbled against her lips.

She hummed in agreement, her own hands working to help him shed his clothes. His shirt was half undone when a booming knock rattled the door.

“Don’t kill me, colonel,” Havoc interrupted.

Mustang’s pupils were blown so wide, there was no color to them. He had descended into full alpha instinct. Riza clung to him, her own hindbrain completely in control now. She didn’t want another alpha. Just him. Havoc was a threat.

It was an evolutionary thing, but Mustang at least still had his blocker on. Maybe he could hold it together without attacking Havoc. He didn’t have his gloves on now, but they were nearby. Without blockers, other alphas in this situation would hurry to knot their omega before another alpha could intrude. It was very difficult to override the hindbrain.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly as he pulled his hand out of her pants. He was contemplating his answer, his breaths strained.

“How fast can you get us out of here?” Mustang called to Havoc, still holding her tightly, barely under control. They didn’t have a lot of time. Mustang was probably close to rut, blocker or not.

“If you can get out of there, a car is waiting right outside. It’s dark enough, I don’t think many people will see,” Havoc said.

Riza’s omega brain panicked. “No, alpha, I can’t wait—don’t stop.”

“I’m not stopping. We’re pausing,” he said firmly, his tone commanding and reassuring. She melted as he refastened their clothes and held her hand, helping her out from under the desk. The bulge in his pants was impossible to ignore, and she hated that it was still covered. She wanted him inside her, filling the emptiness that threatened to crush her if she had to endure it for one more minute.

“Alpha,” she whimpered. Her legs trembled. “I’m not sure I can wait.”

“You can. You’re so strong, omega. We need to go somewhere safer, right?” He kissed her temple. “The office isn’t where we want to do this.”

He knew exactly what to say. Somewhere safe where she could nest and welcome her alpha into her body over and over again.

Swallowing back the need, she nodded, and they left the office. Havoc took the lead once they were in the hallway. It was thankfully deserted, although the heavy scent of her heat would probably linger until the morning. There was nothing to be done for it. She could at least blame the mandatory sniff test for her loss of control.

Mustang’s car was running when they left the building, Rebecca standing at attention outside of it. She wore a small smirk, but Riza barely registered it. She could only think of the heat of her alpha’s body on the small of her back, the scent of him spiking in her nose. It was similar to being drunk, except she was intoxicated on pheromones that only made her want to spread her legs for him like a good omega until they were both satisfied.

She shuddered as another wave of need crashed through her. “Alpha,” she moaned, leaning against him, nuzzling into his neck. His hand crept lower to just above her behind.

“Hang on, darling, almost there.”

“Do you think you can drive them?” Rebecca asked as Havoc approached. Their conversation was a dull background noise.

“I can handle it,” Havoc said. “But follow us in your car, will you?”

“I’ll come save you,” Rebecca promised.

But Riza was already scooting into the back of the car, dragging Mustang on top of her. How long would it take to get home? Were they even going to her apartment? She had no idea. She didn’t care.

“Thank fuck my blocker is working,” Havoc grumbled, joining them in the car.

Mustang kissed her again. Dimly, she knew she should be embarrassed Havoc was there as a witness, but more importantly, she knew she needed her alpha inside her.

“Drive,” Mustang ordered, before his tongue glided right back against hers. They both frantically worked on their clothes, shaky hands uncoordinated. It felt like it took forever before her pants were down to her knees, and she felt the smoothness of Mustang’s cock brush against her thigh. She bucked against it, but he didn’t move so she could take her pants off the rest of the way. 

“Colonel,” she whined.

“On your front.” His words made her whine turn into an eager moan.

“Holy fuck,” Havoc said, half-laughing but chagrined. He drove faster, the roar of the engine covering up some of the noises spilling from the backseat.

It was challenging to maneuver in the small space of the car, but she was short, and Mustang wasn’t much taller than her. With some finagling, he was on top of her again. He pressed her into the leather of the seat, his erection hot against her behind.

“Roy!” She was close to screaming for it.

“Almost,” he panted into her ear. “Gonna fill you up so good, omega. Gonna bite you—claim you.”

“Yes, alpha.  _ Please _ , Roy.” She bucked her hips again, and this time his cock slipped between her thighs. She pushed herself up, angling to give him access.

The car swerved suddenly and the head of his cock entered her.

“Fuck,” he hissed. “Fuck, it’s tight, darling.” She was clenched down hard, but her mind was too gone.

“I want to squeeze all that come out of you,” she said, writhing until he inched deeper. The stretch ached in a tantalizing way. She needed more of him.

His tongue licked up her neck, and it was only then she realized he’d somehow shoved her shirt up over her head, but it was tangled around her elbows. A delightful shiver ran down her spine as he flattened his tongue against her mating gland nestled between where her shoulder met her neck. The soft tissue was inflamed during her heats, primed for a bite.

“You taste so good.” He licked the gland again, lighting her whole on fire. His cock sunk deeper.

“Roy.” She wanted him to bite her. Wanted his scent to become part of her. Wanted to bite him in return. Wanted them to belong to one another forever. “Bite me, please.”

“Not yet,” he said. With a grunt, he finally was buried completely inside her. The base of his cock was already thick with his knot, but not so thick he couldn’t thrust. “Okay?” he asked her.

“Good. So good, alpha.  _ Move _ .” He was too strong, weighing down on her, she couldn’t work her body to take him as fast as she wanted. His first few thrusts were gentle, testing the waters for pain or resistance, but she was so wet he glided easily in and out of her.

Then he was lost to rut, taking her very willing body. His thrusts rose in speed and force, one hand gripping her waist. She cried out in utter pleasure, completely lost to instinct as he claimed her.

His mouth opened against her gland, his tongue tracing over it. His teeth grazed the skin, not quite penetrating, but the sensations from it in combination with everything else he was doing to her body was too much, too good. She tightened around him hard, shattering with a rapturous cry.

“Bite me, please,” she begged, still shaking and aching for more. “Bite me and give me your knot. I need it, Roy.”

He groaned, and harsh puffs of air skimmed her neck. His strokes deepened and became more forceful. He was close. “I want to—so much. You have no idea how long—”

“Then do it. I’m already yours.”

A moan caught in his throat as he returned his teeth to her gland, she reared back into him, feeling him expand as he slammed into her one last time. His knot locked into place inside her, his come spilling out, and his teeth pierced through the soft skin of her gland as he growled.

She cried out in pleasure, overwrought from his touch and his scent, and she orgasmed again, contracting in wild delight. His teeth held firm on her gland as he moaned, his hips shifting, but unable to move away with his knot so swollen. Another burst of come splashed inside her and she could only make a guttural noise of approval.

Their hindbrains simmered down as their wishes were fulfilled, and Riza’s eyes widened as her common sense reasserted itself. She could tell when it hit Roy, too. He unclamped from her gland, kissed it gently, and caressed her shoulder.

“I’m—I’m sorry. I got a little carried away,” he whispered.

“Me too.” Thank god bites were only permanent if she bit him back. She’d never heard of a couple accidentally becoming mated during a heat. Alphas instinctively avoided it. It was why they could be so domineering during heats. They only submitted to a bite when their heads were clear of the fog heat caused. Omegas, especially when around an ideal mate during heat, begged for it. 

Now Riza knew why. It was basically an instant orgasm. Still, even without being in heat, she’d longed to feel his teeth on her. But she’d never heard of an alpha biting an omega, even temporarily, unless he really cared—

“Okay, you overeager perverts,” Havoc said from the front seat. “I’m circling Hawkeye’s block until you—get a break. Then I am parking the car and leaving. I don’t think I want to see either of you ever again, so please arrange for me to be honorably discharged.”

“Dishonorably,” Roy quipped.

Havoc let out a string of curses but said nothing else on the subject.

Roy tugged his coat around Riza and himself, covering them as best he could, growling protectively. The reminder of another alpha in close proximity probably hadn’t helped his rut. She felt him twitch as he pumped more into her.

She rested her head on the seat, her hindbrain utterly pleased with her situation even as her other half was embarrassed at how shameless she acted. Still, she was grateful they made it out of the office. That would have been worse, and with far more witnesses. This way the only witness was a trustworthy friend, even if he never let them live it down.

#

Eventually, Roy was able to slip out of her without injuring either of them, and Havoc parked the car and immediately bolted into the street like Roy had his fingers ready to snap. Roy’s hands were actually busy tucking himself back into his pants. Riza looked out the window just at the right moment to catch sight of Havoc pinning Rebecca against her car with an enthusiastic kiss.

Oh. Riza would catalogue all of this as something to process when her heat was over. Right now, she was desperate to have her alpha inside her again. This time in complete privacy.

Roy made a primal noise beside her, and she turned and caught him staring at her with intense lust, like they might not make it to her apartment.

“Are you all right?” she asked.

“I need you again,” he said. “We need to get upstairs.”

After a brief kiss, they were running to her apartment, holding hands. They passed an omega neighbor of Riza’s who leapt back with a startled laugh when she saw them. Riza and Roy probably looked incredibly disheveled, uniforms askew, hair in disarray, and the neighbor wasn’t wearing a blocker, which meant she could smell the copious amounts of sex in the air around them. Riza could both feel and smell his spend leaking out of her. Undoubtedly the neighbor did, too.

Riza held Roy’s hand tighter, hindbrain demanding he stay beside her and not look at the other omega, but he didn’t even seem aware another woman was there. He pulled Riza’s hand, hurrying her along.

As soon as they were inside her apartment, anything holding them back fell away.

“Clothes off,” he demanded. He eased his pants down carefully over his erection and she couldn’t take her eyes off him, blindly fumbling with her own clothes.

She was mostly naked except for her bra when he gave up and embraced her, mouths meeting in passion as they tasted one another. His hands touched every piece of bare skin, leaving trails of heat behind. She wanted to feel more of him, too, and she let her hands trace the planes of his chest before taking him firmly in her hand. She shivered as she touched the dampness that remained from earlier.

All at once, they’d had enough waiting. They tumbled to the floor, Riza on her back. She wrapped her legs around him and brought him closer until he was fully seated within her again. The floor was cold against her skin, but she barely noticed with the warmth of him on top of her, or the flush of her heat exploding in full bloom.

“Next time, I’m going to have you in a bed,” he promised, finding her gland again with his mouth. She moaned in pleasure as her nerves came alive at the touch. Her gland seemed to be connected directly to her dripping center, plunging her into ecstasy.

She took his face in her hands, relishing the feel of stubble on his jaw, and kissed him. She had missed this in the car. Now they were facing one another. Once their eyes met, it was impossible to look away. She stared as his eyes darkened while he snuck a hand between them and found her clit.

“Once more for me, darling,” he said, breathless, so willing to please her. “Then I’ll give you my knot.”

“Give me your knot and I’ll come again,” she said, letting her fingers skim across his gland.

“Ah—fuck!”

His hips slammed into her with sudden, desperate force as he filled her with his knot a second time, her gasps of release mixing with his own. It felt like every muscle in her body had been wrung out until she was dreamily relaxed.

It was just as incredible as the first time. She couldn't imagine how betas went through life bereft of this. Her alpha had helped her—more than she could have ever imagined. Of course, maybe it had to do with Roy and her persistent feelings for him. Maybe you had to be in love to feel this wonderful.

“You okay?” he asked when they had slowed, still a little out of breath. He’d rolled them just in time, so she was on top, but they were still stuck together on the hard floor waiting for his knot to retract.

“I’m perfect.”

“Me too.” He sighed. “I wish we could have this forever.”

“So do I,” she said, snuggling into his chest.

“Well…what’s stopping us?”

“Fraternizing laws.” Lazily, she laced their hands together.

“There...there is a loophole to those,” he said, swallowing loudly.

“A loophole?” Her face grew warm. “You want to complete the mating bond?” Not just this partial thing between them with his mark on her skin. Permanent. Married. Because they loved each other. It was so obvious now, Riza wondered how she’d missed it.

“Do—do  _ you? _ ” he asked, and she saw him looking straight up at the ceiling, a reddish tint to his cheeks.

“I could be persuaded.”

“Then you would be willing to bite me? Once your heat is over, of course.”

“Hmm, yes,” she said, pretending to think it over. She’d bite him right now if he wanted.

He noticeably brightened, holding her so close she could barely breathe. “Then will you? Mark me?”

She grinned into his chest, bursting with happiness.

She would like nothing better.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you are brave enough to admit you read this. And if I traumatized you, I'm sorry. Go look up videos about hamsters doing obstacle courses and you will feel better. They are so cute!
> 
> Also, my next fic will be less out there, I promise!!


End file.
